Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Leitlinien
Leitlinien Allgemeines Allgemeines zu Artikeln! *Wir sind ein BIONICLE Fanfiction-Wiki, bitte immer im Hinterkopf bewahren, darauf folgen einige Regeln: **BIONICLE-Begriffe sind zu verwenden. **Es ist nicht nötig, eine "neue Interpretation der Original-Story" zu erstellen. **Es herrscht Freiheit in der Auswahl des Themas, Zeitpunktes und Universums der eigenen Story. **Es gibt keine Dinge, die tabu sind, außer sie werden in anderen Punkten der Leitlinien ausgeschlossen. **Andere Benutzer dürfen lediglich Tipps geben, nicht vorschreiben, wie ein Benutzer seine Story schreiben muss. **Anspielungen auf die Original-Story sind nicht unbedingt nötig, jedoch erwünscht. **Charaktere sollten aus BIONICLE-Teilen gebaut werden, können aber auch HERO-FATORY-Elemente enthalten. Bilder von Menschen oder Comic-Figuren sind ebenfalls zugelassen. *Mit der Produktion der HERO-FACTORY-Serie sind im ToWFF aber auch Geschichten um diesen Franchise zugelassen. Für solche gelten ähnliche Regeln: **Eure Story muss im HERO-FACTORY-Universum angesiedelt sein! **Da Menschen am Anfang der Serie durchaus eine Rolle spielten, ist es freigestellt, diese einfließen zu lassen. Bedenkt, dass jedoch nach wie vor der Kerngedanke von HERO FACTORY dominieren sollte, selbst wenn etwas größere Abweichungen erlaubt sind! **Falls ihr eigenen Kreationen baut, könnt ihr durchaus BIONICLE- und HERO-FACORY-Teile vermischen. Stubs! *Als Stubs werden Artikel gezählt, die kleiner sind als 2000 Bytes. **Comics sind von dieser Regelung ausgenommen. *Stubs werden frühestens drei Tage nach der Einfügung der Vorlage:LS gelöscht. *Regelung zur Gestaltung von kurzen Seiten: **Kurze Seiten dürfen nicht kleiner als 2000 Bytes sein. **In 2000-Byte-Seiten dürfen maximal zwei Bilder enthalten sein. **Der Text sollte mindestens die Länge der Infobox haben, dabei können Unterüberschriften hilfreich sein. **Seiten, die unter Bearbeitung stehen und deshalb unter 2000 Byte haben, müssen entsprechend gekennzeichnet werden. Hierfür eignet sich die Vorlage:Inuse. Inhalte aus Chatprogrammen oder E Mails! *Das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction verbietet euch keineswegs, Freundschaften einzugehen und euch außerhalb unseres Portals via Chatprogrammen, E-Mails u.a. zu unterhalten. Jegliche Inhalte dürfen im Wiki aber nicht veröffentlicht werden, es sei denn, sie betreffen organisatorische Dinge, die dem Projekt weiterhelfen. *Da es in der Vergangenheit auch zu Austragungen von persönlichen Konflikten im ToWFF kam, ist anzumerken, dass ihr euren Streit nicht im Wiki zu klären habt. Gerne könnt ihr die Administratoren zur Schlichtung einschalten, dies alles sollte jedoch entfernt des ToWFF geschehen, um eine ruhige und friedliche Atmosphäre zu bewahren. Artikel 1) Jeder darf Artikel schreiben und bearbeiten! *Alle Artikel müssen selbst geschrieben sein. *Ein von einem Benutzer erstellter Artikel, darf nur von demselben Benutzer, oder von einem Benutzer mit dessen Erlaubnis bearbeitet werden. *Artikel, die mehrere Tage ohne Inhalte sind (einziger Inhalt z. B. Infobox und Überschriften) werden gelöscht. 2) Wahl des Titels *Jeder Artikel, der von einem Benutzer verfasst wurde, muss sich auf seine Story, oder sich selbst beziehen. Das heißt, wenn man einen Charakter zu einer Story erstellt, muss der Name der Story in Klammern dahinter stehen, da es Benutzer gibt, die vielleicht denselben Charakter für ihre Story benutzen wollen. Beispiel: Baust du in deiner Story den Charakteren Tahu ein, und der Name deiner Story ist: "Die Reise des Tahu", musst du den Charakter-Artikel so benennen: Tahu (Die Reise des Tahu). Ansonsten wird der Artikel entweder gelöscht oder von einem Wiki-Administrator selbst verschoben. *Wenn du die Biographie eines Charakters über zwei Geschichten verteilst musst du keinen neuen Artikel erstellen. Schreibe einfach im selben Artikel weiter, weise aber darauf hin. Beispiel: Die Biographie von Tahu (Die Reise des Tahu) wird in einer anderen Geschichte, z. B. Das weitere Leben des Tahu, fortgesetzt, dann führe die Ereignisse aus Das weitere Leben des Tahu in dem Artikel Tahu (Die Reise des Tahu) fort. 2.1) Mehrdeutige Namen/Bezeichnungen *Gibt es einen Artikel mehrmals in einem Wiki, wie z. B. Tahu, dann muss eine Begriffsklärungsseite mit dem Titel "Tahu" erstellt werden. Dort werden dann alle Tahu, die es in diesem Wiki gibt aufgelistet. So hat man eine gute Übersicht, über den Tahu, dessen Biographie man lesen will. 3) Form von Artikeln 3.1.) Grundsätzliches *In einem Artikel sollten vorhanden sein: **Eine Infobox (Ausnahme Epen, Kurzgeschichten und Literatur/Storyübersichten) **Unterüberschriften **und möglicherweise Bilder. *Der Inhalt deines Artikels ist dir überlassen, aber du solltest auf die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik achten, denn es könnte sein, dass man bei falscher Komma-Setzung den Artikel nicht versteht. 3.2) Gliederung *Ein Artikel sollte immer sinnvoll gegliedert sein. Zu viele und zu kurze Abschnitte stören den Lesefluss, zu lange und zu wenige Abschnitte sind ebenfalls schwer zu lesen. 4) Optische Gestaltung *Ein Artikel sollte nach Möglichkeit eine Infobox enthalten, in der wichtige Informationen zusammengefasst werden. Außerdem können Artikel mit Bildern ausgeschmückt werden. **Die Bilder in einer Infobox sollten nach Möglichkeit Bionicle- oder bionicle-änliche Motive sein. Menschen, Tiere o.Ä. dürfen jedoch ebenfalls verwendet werden. 5) Kategorien *Jeder Artikel muss in eine Kategorie eingeordnet werden. Existiert noch keine passende Kategorie, wird eine neue angelegt. Allerdings darf dies nur mit Absprache der Administratoren geschehen, um zu viele Kategorien zu vermeiden und für Übersicht zu sorgen. Du kannst auch für dich als Benutzer eine Kategorie anlegen, in der alle deine Artikel aufgelistet sind. 6) Spoiler Wenn du den Lesern deiner Geschichte eine kleine Vorschau auf das Ende, oder eine Fortsetzung geben willst, kannst du das mit Hilfe von Spoilern tun. Setze dafür die Vorlage:Spoiler vor den gewünschten Absatz. Alles andere wird auf dieser Hilfeseite erklärt. 7) Gewalt/Formulierungen Deiner Fantasie im Bezug auf Geschichten und Artikel sind keine Grenzen gesetzt, aber du solltest auf deine Ausdrucksweise achten. In Artikeln dürfen keine herben, verächtlichen und entwürdigenden Beleidigungen angegeben werden. Um deine Geschichte jedoch lebendig zu gestalten, steht es dir zu, leichte Ausdrücke zu verwenden, solange sie keine reale Person betreffen und sich nur auf fiktive Charaktere beziehen. Auch auf die Ebene der Gewalt solltest du achten. Es gibt keine feste Gewaltgrenze, sollte deine Geschichte jedoch jüngere Leser verschrecken können, solltest du sie entsprechend kennzeichnen und vermerken, welchen Gewaltgrad sie erreicht. Anderes 8) Abstimmungen *Auf der Seite Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Abstimmungen gibt es manchmal Möglichkeiten, abzustimmen, was im Wiki wie gemacht wird o.Ä. *Es können nur nicht-neue Benutzer mit abstimmen. Kein Benutzer ist dazu verpflichtet, mit abzustimmen! *Es können/dürfen nur Benutzer Artikel/Mocs abstimmen lassen, wenn sie mindestens eine Fanfiction erstellt haben und regelmäßig im Wiki aktiv sind. 9) Löschen von Artikeln Löschungen können nur von Administratoren durchgeführt werden. Von den Administratoren zu beachten: Damit ein Artikel gelöscht werden darf, müssen folgende Kriterien erfüllt sein: *Der Artikel entspricht nicht den Richtlinien *Er hat seit mehereren Tagen bzw. Wochen keinen Inhalt. *Es handelt sich um eine Weiterleitung. Wenn diese Kriterien erfüllt sind, kann der Artikel durch einen Administrator gelöscht werden. Wichtig für alle Benutzer: Wenn ein Artikel gelöscht werden soll, dann kann man ihn mit der Vorlage:Löschen dazu vorschlagen. Ein Löschvorschlag muss immer begründet werden! Man schreibt in den Artikel: In dem Bereich "Anmerkung" können andere Einwände oder weitere Begründungen eingetragen werden. Bevor man einen Artikel zur Löschung vorschlägt, sollte man sich aber Gedanken darüber machen, ob es nötig ist den Artikel zu Löschen, oder ob der Ersteller den Artikel evtl. noch fortsetzt. Ausgenommen von diesen Regeln ist natürlich Vandalismus, dieser darf und muss sofort entfernt werden. (siehe unten) 10) Vandalismus Vandalismus bezeichnet mutwilliges Verschlechtern von Artikeln, Verbreiten von nicht jugendfreien oder rechtswidrigen Inhalten (egal ob direkt oder indirekt durch Links) und Spam. All dies darf und muss rückgängig gemacht werden, dazu ist jeder Benutzer (auch anonyme) berechtigt. Man kann Änderungen rückgängig machen, indem man auf den Reiter Versionen/Autoren klickt und dort die Letzte nicht vandalierte Version abspeichert. Vandalen werden durch einen Administrator gesperrt. 11) Benutzer-Doppelgänger Es ist keinem Benutzer im Wiki erlaubt, zwei oder mehr Accounts zu haben. Die doppelten Accounts werden so schnell wie möglich von den Administratoren gelöscht und die Benutzer selbst erhalten eine Verwarnung. 12) Ausnahmezustand Wenn ein Admin den Ausnahmezustand ausruft, gelten im ganzen Wiki die Regeln 8) und 9) '''nicht mehr, die Admins können Vandalismus-Seiten dann '''sofort löschen und brauchen sich dabei nicht an irgendwelche Regeln zu halten. Für die normalen Benutzer bleibt alles beim Alten. 13) Unterschriften Jeder Benutzer kann sich seine Unterschrift anpassen, das geht in den individuellen Einstellungen, jedoch gibt es einige Regeln, die dabei beachtet werden müssen. Deine Unterschrift darf zwar auffällig sein, aber sie sollte nicht zu viel Platz wegnehmen. Bilder in der Unterschrift sollten klein gehalten werden und MÜSSEN verkleinert werden, wenn ein Admin dies verlangt. Videos in Unterschriften sind VERBOTEN!!! Diese verlangsamen nur das Laden von Diskussionen und sind deshalb nicht mehr zulässig. 14) Artikeleinstufungen Artikel können im ToWFF mit einer Altersempfehlung versehen werden. Der Autor kann jedoch selbst entscheiden, ob er seine Geschichte einstuft oder nicht. Zudem sollen die Bewertungen nur ein Hinweis sein und kein Dogma oder striktes Altersverbot. Als Leser muss man individuell urteilen können, welche Geschichten man lesen will und kann. Siehe auch * Wikia Policies * [[Wikia:Common_mistakes#Applying_too_many_policies|Central Wikia: Common mistakes: Applying too many policies]] Leitlinien